Stonemoon
Stonemoon is a large, pale blue tabby tom with his left leg missing, thick-fur and tail and amber eyes. Personality Stonemoon is known to be wise, kind, calm, and sharp. He is defensive about his missing leg he had removed at birth, and he will go the extra mile to show his Clanmates that he is just as important as them. Stonemoon's prickly exterior make it difficult for other cats to become close to him, but every cat knows that he kind and cares deeply for others in his own way and will do everything in his power to heal and protect his Clan. Relationships Brackenstar "Stonemoon never gave up; even though he slipped and fell he still standed back up and im proud of him for never loosing hope" ~Brackenfoot to Ivypool and Tawnypelt about Stonemoon~ Stonemoon and Brackenstar share a close relationship. Stonemoon loves his father and is proud of him for becoming Deputy and then Leader, When Stonekit along with his siblings Tawnypelt and Ivypool were born Stonekit was born with an infection in his leg that would have killed him if not removed, Brackenfoot wanted his son to grow up normally dispite his leg and Stonekit grew angry that his clanmates always treated him like he needed help and Stonekit wanted to prove that he was important to his clan and Brackenfoot helped his son not to loose hope and that he is important even though he cannot become a warrior apprentice like his siblings, Stonemoon always looked up to his father and his siblings support even though he had a bit of a temper Brackenstar loves his family. Dovefeather Dovefeather loves her daughters and Stonemoon very much and was always protective of her son since he was sick as a kit, Stonemoon loved his mother and was devestated by her death, Stonemoon wanted to be a warrior due to his mothers support, Tawnypelt & Ivypool As littermates, Stonemoon was close with his sisters and always loved their determination to become warriors like their parents, and while he thought they would be jealous because him because Stonekit got alot of attention from their mother while growing up but they were just as overprotective as their own mother and they supported him and were excited, proud, and happy when he became a full Medicine Cat. Vineheart "at first thought you were training me because you felt sorry for me Vineheart because of my leg; but I understand now why you wanted to train me, because you know how it feels to feel like a burden to your clanmates im glad that you were my mentor because you helped me realise there is hope for me" Stonemoon to Vineheart~ Vineheart is Stonemoon mentor and Stonemoon felt at first he was trained by Vineheart because of her crippled leg but Vineheart wanted to train him because she knew how it feels when your treated differently because of injuiries. Stonemoon cares for his mentor and Vineheart likes to tease him about his grumpiness to kits. Alderheart & Featherwhisker Stonemoon is close to the other medicine cats in Thunderclan, Stonemoon looks up to Alderheart and Featherwhisker and Stonemoon always tries to prove he is important just like them and Alderheart likes his determination to be the best and Featherwhisker likes to tease him about his grumpiness. Heathertuft "Heatherpaw! stop with your whining you won't get anywhere in your training when you keep comparing yourself to other cats. You are you, and don't have to prove yourself to any cat because I know your trying your best to learn how to be a medicine cat". ~Stonemoon to Heatherpaw~ Heathertuft is Stonemoon first apprentice and Stonemoon shares a close bond with her, Stonemoon stood up for Heatherpaw against Sparkstar when she found out that Brackenfoot, Alderheart and Heathertuft and him went behind her back to help Windclan Stonemoon took the blame for his apprentice and said it was his fault that Heatherpaw got inculded, Stonemoon gets grumpy with Heathertuft always doubting herself and even with Stonemoon grumpiness Heathertuft enjoys his company Briarstep "The Clan brings you fresh-kill because they think you deserve it, and because looking after their Clanmates is what makes them warriors. They are proud to help you." ~Stonemoon to Briarstep when she's feeling guilty~